


My Dearest Daughter

by Inebriatednovelist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriatednovelist/pseuds/Inebriatednovelist
Summary: [COMMISSIONED WORK]Weiss's father saw to it that the best way to rid himself of certain rivals is to perhaps make them his greater allies instead. Though Weiss might like to have a few words about the whole matter of the marriage she has no real part in, but then again, what's one date?
Relationships: Weiss/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	My Dearest Daughter

_My Dearest Daughter_

_I hope this letter finds you well as I’ve tried my best to contact you via other means. But alas it seems your studies must be keeping you busy. The very same studies that I will not keep you from as I’ll keep this letter short and to the point. It’s since come to my attention that a member of the Maxwell family attends the same school as you and I’ve had such the pleasure of meeting with them within the past few days. Its with that meeting that we’ve decided to mount a merger between my company and theirs and in exchange I would ensure that you would take Josie as your spouse…_

That was as far as Weiss could stand to read. Yet again her father overstepped his bounds in his own company’s pursuits and used his own family as pawns in a larger game to monopolize the dust industry of Remnant. If it wasn’t already obvious enough with her constant refusals from a certain blond hunter who wouldn’t take no for an answer, Weiss wasn’t looking for anyone to court. As far as she was concerned, her own team kept her social life busy enough and the fleeting hours between sleep were taken up by classes and studies. Throwing in an arranged marriage into the mix and she may as well-set fire to her bed for as much sleep as she was going to get on it.

Checking her day planner, Weiss scanned her eyes along each page and looked for any amount of space between her studies and training that she might have. She was already bracing herself for any sort of publicity stunts she’d no doubt endure with her husband to be. She scoffed at the name Josie and thought he must be a southerner from Vacuo. The way those nomads of the desert pronounced their Js as an H with their thick accents that she’d no doubt have to parse through in order to understand a single word he was saying.

Pushing herself from her desk, Weiss thought to herself that she needed to calm down. She was gripping her planner tight enough that she threatened to shred the thing beneath her slender fingers. Not to mention she had to think of this from Josie’s experience as well. He was no doubt dragged into this by his family as well with little consent from his end. Even if they needed to stay together for the sake of their families, there was every chance that they could work things out amicably. Weiss decided that the best-case scenario she could hope for is that she could be Josie’s wife in name alone. They could just as well leave one another alone when the prying eyes of the paparazzi were away or even just smile a few times at dinner parties before vanishing off to god knows where. Additionally, Weiss told herself, she was angry at her father and that’s not something Josie deserved. Especially since she had hardly a face to put to the name.

Reading through the letter her father sent, Weiss noted that he’d already set up a date for the two of them this weekend. So much for alphabetizing her notes for the test on Monday. Even entertaining the thought of shirking off the date for anything else wasn’t much of an option. Sure, she could just as well lie and say she never got the letter but then again it was hard to avoid a chauffeur waiting for her outside the dorms. Her father wasn’t a gambling man but when he needed to take risks, he made sure to bribe the dealer.

Leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling, Weiss wanted nothing more than to do something, anything to take her mind off the task. At the same time though, it would only mount a two-pronged distraction. Whatever task she tended to in order to take her mind off the blind date with her husband to be would only keep reminding her of the inevitable. Conversely, her already frayed nerves and roiling frustration forced her to do something, anything at all to just keep herself busy and use this energy for something more productive than sitting here pouting.

With a knock at the door, Weiss leaped from her chair with a start but found herself welcoming the distraction. Hell, if Jaune were to ask her out on a date here and now she couldn’t say yes fast enough. Perhaps that’d scare off Josie.

When she opened the door however, Weiss felt a smile curl at her lips as her eyes brightened at the sight of an old portly friend. A rotund man in freshly pressed slacks and a dapper waist coat stood with his hands crossed behind his back with a warm smile to regard the Schnee Heiress herself. His soft amber brown eyes shining with delight while his set brow already offered an apology as to why he’d arrived here of all places.

Weiss wanted nothing more than to leap forward to embrace Klein regardless of the reason she knew he was here for but inevitably decided against it. Clearing her throat, Weiss straightened her back and folded her hands behind her back and raised her chin enough that she regarded Klein beyond the ridge of her nose.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Weiss said, keeping her voice lilting with an air of regality and haughtiness that was expected of an heiress such as herself.

Klein’s soft brown eyes regarded her as he cocked his head to the side. With the blink of his eyes, the amber brow became a harsh red as his brow stiffened with his shoulders.

“Bugger off with that then, you see anyone else ‘round here that’s gonna make fuss?” Klein said with a raspy voice that matched his body language. Upon hearing Weiss giggle and her regal body language fall away with a charmed smile, Klein released his own rough edges before blinking again and returning his eyes to their natural brown color. “It is so good to see you my dear.”

“I’m glad to see you as well, Klein I’ve missed you so much.” Weiss said as she took Klein’s hands in hers and gripped them as tight as he did hers. It was only a moment before she stripped away the last of her regal instincts as she closed the gap between her and the servant to embrace him with a hug.

“There’s my girl, wonderin how long I’d take you to come on outta that shell a yours.” Klein said with his red eyed rasp as he held her tight and pat her back. With another blink of his eyes as Weiss pulled away, Klein regarded Weiss with a soft blue as he knotted his fingers in each hand. “Though I do terribly wish I were here under better circumstances my dear lady but as I’m sure you’re no doubt aware…” Klein said, his voice timid and shaken with his shoulders bunching high and his head bowing low like he was some sort of frightened animal.

Weiss paused for a moment and tried to recall the letter before producing her scroll and seeing the date. With everything keeping her as busy as it was, the days slipped past faster than she might like them to go and realized that her date with her husband to be was in fact going to be today.

Blowing a stream of air between her lips, Weiss shook her head and palmed across her forehead. She was still in her school uniform and hardly ready to go anywhere or meet anyone looking the way she did.

“How long do I have?” Weiss asked.

“Not long my lady,” Klein said with the same timid voice that came with his soft blue eyes before he blinked again and returned his eyes to their natural brow. With that, he reached down and hefted a suitcase up and smiled behind his bush mustache. “But that’s nothing we haven’t handle before, right? I’d say after the incident with the Boarbatusk we could just as well make that sniveling little twit of a brother of yours look like you!” As Klein said this, his eyes began to fade into a reddish hue and Weiss giggled at the memory of the Boarbatusk incident.

If she was asked about it, Weiss claimed she had no idea how a Grimm of all things got into the kitchen. Or what happened to that Grimm after it mysteriously vanished after ransacking the kitchen. Or why Weiss was covered in tomato sauce staining her designer dress that was still on fire at the time.

On the contrary, Weiss figured if she and Klein could somehow manage to make a disaster into a designer trend, then a last-minute short notice would be a cake walk for the two of them. It was with that, the two set out to get Weiss ready for her date.

A quick shower with an even faster waxing along with an outfit picked out that gave off the right impression. Something classy but not fancy, something comfy without looking too relaxed. Something that would make her look alluring but not demand attention.

In the end she decided on a rumpled white skirt with a fitted turtle neck and a pair of off wight leggings with sneakers. Her hair was tied into a casual pony tail and Klein saw to work his magic in casting the illusion that she wasn’t wearing makeup at all.

When she regarded herself in the mirror, she remarked at how the skirt flowed over her hips but hung just low enough for… certain accommodations. The sweater hung and clung to her torso in just the right ways and the leggings drew just enough attention to her slender figure that even she had to admit, she looked adorable.

“Shall we depart my lady?” Klein offered his arm out to her and Weiss cordially accepted by wrapping herself around his arm.

“We shall.” Weiss said as she walked with Klein through the dorms and off to the car. The quick makeover was more than enough to lift her spirits as well with the way she caught a few stray glances as well as a number of compliments. Each one bringing a certain spring to her step as she situated herself inside of the back of the car, crossing her legs and buckling herself in as Klein started off towards the city.

As they drove along, Weiss took a moment to think to herself that perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad. That perhaps getting out of the school for something that wasn’t a covert mission or to kill monsters would be good for her. Sure, it was an arranged marriage, but… no, no there wasn’t any real silver lining to that part but she could still try and stay positive about things none the less.

Upon pulling up to the café, Klein informed Weiss that this is the place she would be meeting with her date and that they already knew she was coming. Weiss thanked Klein for all of his help and told him that if she needed an easy out that he was more than welcome to find a little bit of trouble to get into. With that, Klein laughed as his eyes flashed red before he drove off down the street. Weiss waving him off as she found somewhere out in the open to welcome her date.

Scanning her eyes across the people sitting among the crowds, she began to wonder just what Josie might look like. She caught the glimpse of a handsome, if not just a little disheveled, man with a wispy beard and a loose-fitting shirt. It wasn’t uncommon for the children of noble families to dress down out in public but this style wasn’t one that was intentional. The worn-down working boots as well as the grease staining his fingers gave that much away as she passed him off with a smile.

When another car pulled up and a massively overweight man in a ill fitting suit rolled out, Weiss’s heart sank while her stomach lurched as he appeared to be walking towards her table. When he inevitably walked past her however, she berated herself for the no doubt sickened look she regarded the stranger with.

“E-excuse me…”

Weiss placed her head in her hand and began to count the cars passing in the street. Perhaps he wasn’t here.

“Uhh… would you just so happen to be Ms. Schnee?”

The thought of being stood up by her own husband to be made Weiss scoff if only because maybe he wanted to be here as much as Weiss did.

“My name is Josie, I’m here on behalf of Jacques Schnee… your, ummm, your father?”

Weiss paused at the mention of her father’s name as she turned to see the young woman standing before her. She stood at Weiss’s height and regarded Weiss with timid hazel eyes that darted around at the simplest change in the area around her. The girl’s hands, while hidden behind her, betrayed nervous and shy movements as she cast her gaze towards the table. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders while her clothes synched around her body. A narrow waist tied tight with a corseted shirt dress. The shoulders of were left exposed while the sleeves hung long across her wrists. The hem of the dress hung short along her bare legs that swelled into modest hips while her exposed collar bones sloped down into her humble cleavage.

It was at this moment that Weiss came to the conclusion that the name of her husband to be wasn’t pronounced Ho-Say but rather Jo-see. Along with that realization, her husband to be was in fact her wife to be which only made Weiss clench her jaw at the thought of her father treating her like this.

Crossing her arms over her chest she nodded to the seat across from her as Weiss crossed her legs and looked to the floor. She wanted to growl, she wanted to scream. What the hell was her father thinking with this? Did he even think to mention that she would be in an arranged marriage with the heiress? Or was it to much work to attach a picture because obviously Josie knew who she was looking for here. Then again…

Weiss felt her shoulders drop as she realized that she never really told her father much about her. She had to wonder who told him that she wasn’t straight or perhaps that was just a lucky guess considering any number of factors about her. Throwing the thought away, she turned to regard Josie who sat with her hands in her lap and her shoulders bunching halfway to her ears. No doubt picking up on the frustration in Weiss’s body language and at the same time she saw something else there as well.

Fight, flight, fawn, freeze. The four typology of trauma and something Weiss was too familiar with and now it was staring at her with big beautiful hazel eyes.

“I’m uhh…” Weiss said and swallowed back the dryness in her throat. “I’m Weiss, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Josie Maxwell, the pleasure is all mine.” Josie said as she brushed a lock of hair over her ear and smiled at Weiss upon seeing her smile just the same.

“So I suppose were supposed to get to know each other aren’t we?” Weiss began as intrusive thoughts began to creep into her mind. The way her perfect peach lips curled into a smile and the way her eyes lit up when she did. Weiss felt her heart beat faster in her chest as she found herself leaning forward onto the table and brushing a lock of her own hair over her ear.

“I understand if you’re not happy with this arraignment Ms. Schnee, so if you’d like I can just as well tell my father and yours that we both had a wonderful time and-”

“Actually,” Weiss interjected and felt her heart leap at the way Josie squeaked in surprise. “I thought I recognized you from school. Beacon, right?”

“Of course, I don’t think we have class together but I know you are part of Team RWBY, correct.” Josie asked as she pulled her hands up onto the table, folding them out before herself as she began to brighten up while her shoulders began to ease themselves.

“I am, so that means you’re training to be a huntress yourself then?” Weiss asked, cocking her head to the side as she regarded the figure on the woman before her. The two of them laughing at the obvious idea of a girl with Josie’s disposition slaying Grimm.

“I know I don’t look the part, but I’m actually working to be part of a support unit, working as a field medic to take care of hunters and huntresses on the battle field, so I’ll be taking care of you if you ever get hurt.” Josie said with a smile and a wink that caused Weiss’s fair skin to flush red as her heart skipped another beat.

“Tell me more about that, it’s something I’ve never thought of before.” Weiss said as she supported her head in her hand. A trammeled smirk curling across her lips as her half-lidded eyes regarded the blush dusting Josie’s cheeks.

Josie started into what her career path would be as a support huntress in the field while Weiss hung from every word she said. Nodding her head when she needed to and paying attention to every facet and detail while adding a bit of her own thoughts to keep the conversation going. It was just about all she could do to keep from losing her train of thought in Josie’s eyes. Those bright hazel eyes that held a dull light to them. Like something that once shined bright but over the years something or someone slowly wore it away. It was only when Josie spoke so freely that Weiss noticed that dull sheen fade in favor of a bright shine. That very same shine, Weiss realized, was also the street lamps that flicked on as the sun began to set past the horizon.

“I suppose we should probably head back then.” Josie said when Weiss broke line of sight with her to see that the café cleared out for the most part while the nip in the night air suggested they find somewhere warmer.

“I suppose we should, but what do you say we take our time heading back?” Weiss asked as she stood and offered a hand out to Josie before looking across the street and smiling at Klein waiting for her in the car. Without another word needed, Klein nodded and made his exit.

Josie meanwhile, tentatively placed her dainty fingers in Weiss’s hands and stood with her and wrapped her arm around Weiss. The closeness of Josie’s body was something Weiss could appreciate considering the two of them were only dressed for a day out. The night, while not overly freezing, still held an edge in the air that pulled at Weiss’s skin till goose bumps rose across her body. Or perhaps that was the way Weiss felt Josie’s breasts press against her shoulder as she pulled herself closer upon the wind picking.

With her breath falling short in her chest and a blush burning at her cheeks, Weiss realized that it wasn’t the wind after all. When she felt a stirring beneath her legs as her member began to pulse and bulge, Weiss felt the blush wash from her face as she realized she was in no wardrobe to deal with something like this.

Keeping her eyes forward, she focused on anything but the feel of Josie’s chest pressed up against her shoulder. The way the hem of her dress flew up in the breeze to reveal her perfect tear drop shaped thighs or the way the chill in the air pulled here nipples taught and pressed against the front of her dress. The thought of her wearing no bra at all caused Weiss to mewl pathetically while the thought of wondering if she was wearing anything beneath that dress came into her mind like a crack of lighting. Sudden in its flash but not what she was worried about as she pulled herself closer to Josie.

Turning to look Josie in the eyes, Weiss flinched back only slightly upon seeing those same hazel eyes regarding her with curiosity and a bit of wonder. The question was already there was Weiss turned to face Josie fully as she felt Josie’s arm fall away and instinctually land at Weiss’s waist. The unasked question burning behind Josie’s eyes as Weiss cupped her face in her hands and let her eyes flutter shut. Leaning in close, Weiss answered Josie’s question with palpable actions as she felt the other’s lips lean up to meet hers. The softness and tenderness of the embrace only deepened as Josie wrapped her arms around Weiss’s waist and Weiss wrapped hers around the back of Josie’s neck.

When the two parted, each one leaning on the other’s forehead, they could scarcely think of a reason as to why they’d part any further.

“It’s late,” Weiss cooed.

“Uh huh…” Josie nodded without breaking eye contact with Weiss.

“It might be a little dangerous for the two of us to walk back to school this late.”

Josie nodded as she wet her lips which only caused Weiss to bite her own.

“What do you say we just find ourselves a hotel for the night and we can leave first thing in the morning?” Weiss said and pulled her gaze away from Josie to see that there was a motel standing at her back. Without another word, Weiss took Josie’s hand in hers and pulled her towards the front desk where Wiess slapped down a card, plucked a set of keys from the wall and started off towards one of the rooms. Josie trailing just behind as Weiss led her through the halls of the motel till, they reached their room at which point Weiss yanked Josie through the door without so much as bothering to turn the light on and pressed her full body up against Josie, forcing her up against the door.

With instinct and passion taking hold, Weiss tangled her fingers in Josie’s before pulling her fingers around Josie’s wrists and pinning her arms to the wall behind her. The sudden and rough act eliciting a squeak of surprise from Josie as she arched her back forward into Weiss and exhaled a warm breath against her lips. The longing from both of them was there, no need for words to spoil this moment the two shared.

Weiss used one hand to pin both Josie’s wrists above her head and took a fist full of her hair in the other to force her into a kiss. Their lips locking while Wiess parted Josie’s lips and slipped her tongue into the girl’s mouth. Josie choked back a moan at the sudden intrusion but fought valiantly to keep pace with Weiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Weiss nipped at Josie’s neck and felt her moan and groan as she did so. Josie’s arms melting over Weiss shoulder’s as she peppered the girl’s neck with tiny bites and gentle kisses.

Yanking at a fistful of hair again, Josie craned her neck to the side and winced as Weiss pressed another kiss to her exposed skin to console her. With lips pressing up against her ear now, Weiss nipped at her lobe before telling her to lay down on the bed.

Upon letting her go, Josie couldn’t follow her orders fast enough as she flung herself onto the bed and laid flat against the mattress. Her arms settling above her head as she regarded Weiss with hesitant eyes looking for approval that she was doing the right thing.

Weiss meanwhile, only crawled over top of Josie and flicked the bed side lamp on. The two of them basking in the warm tender glow of the light as Weiss regarded Josie with a salacious gaze. The very same Josie squirmed under as she pressed her thighs together and shrugged the shoulders of her dress even further down her body.

The lack of a bra making her modest breasts curve outward with a shadowing of cleavage that Wiess nipped a kiss to before tucking her fingers under the collar of the dress and pulling it down. With another squeak of surprise, Weiss thought that her panties might snap with her throbbing cock pressing up against the lace. She’d resist the urge to help it along in favor of pulling Josie’s dress down just far enough to expose her breasts.

Exhaling a warm breath onto her exposed skin, Weiss saw the way her nipples reacted and stood on end. With the tip of her tongue, she traced around Josie’s nipple till she reached the pointed peeks and closed her lips around it to gently tug and pull.

Josie meanwhile was reduced to a quivering moaning mess with a vibrant fire burning between her legs. The very same Weiss felt upon tracing her fingers up Josie’s inner thigh. To her own surprise as well, Josie stopped her quivering enough to relax into the swiping motions of Wiess’s hand. Josie’s legs parted off to either side to reveal that she was in fact wearing panties as well. Albeit ruined panties though.

With a simple swipe of one hand and another pinning Josie’s arms above her head, Weiss cocked a brow at Josie one last time before she went any further. With an emphatic nod, Weiss needed no other invitation as she lapped her tongue along Josie’s inner thigh till her tongue circled around the labia and flicking at her clit before making a full circle around. Wiess tasted the sweetness of her body and listened as Josie stifled back a moan and groan, her legs wrapping around the back of Weiss’s head whereas Josie’s arms otherwise couldn’t.

Pressed between her thighs, Weiss only deepened her advances on Josie’s pussy. With her lips and tongue working against the labia and clit, Weiss worked her fingers up and into her tight pussy till she reached her erogenous area. With a single press inward, Weiss felt Josie’s back arch into the air as she couldn’t stifle back her crying moan any further. With another coupled with the way her tongue flicked at her clit, Weiss allowed Josie’s hands to break free to slam against the bed sheets and grip them with white knuckled passion.

A third bid against her body was all it took to send her reeling over the edge as a deluge of an orgasm wracked her body. The sudden flush and rush from her body rendering Josie stiff as a board one second and slack the next. The afterglow of the climax causing her to twitch and convulse with a smile curling across her lips.

“That was your first time,” Weiss said without a question to her voice. Despite that however, Josie nodded her head as she released her grip over the sheets. “Did you know that could happen?” Weiss asked and only received a shake of Josie’s head in response. Her labored breathing not allowing her to form words of any real merit or intelligence just yet. “Would you like to learn a few more things?” The emphatic nod of her head made Weiss smile as she brushed the messy locks of hair from Josie’s face and positioned her so that Weiss was on her back on the bed and Josie was around her.

Reaching down to unclip the skirt but choosing to keep the leggings on, Weiss pulled her cock from beneath her panties and watched as Josie’s eyes lit with awe. Without even so much as a means of instructing her, Josie leaned in close and lapped a tongue across the head with an inquisitive tilt to her brow. With a nod of approval from Weiss, Josie wrapped her lips around the head of Weiss’s cock and marveled at the way it already began to fill her mouth.

Placing her hand at the back of Josie’s head, Weiss let out a soft sighing moan as she pushed Josie’s head further down onto her cock. Feeling her member stop just shy of the back of her throat, Weiss remarked to herself that would change before the end of the night.

“Just stroke what you can’t fit in your mouth okay? Like this…” Weiss said as she pulled Josie’s wrist towards the base of her cock and motioned her to stroke Weiss’s length. Leaning back, Weiss let out another soft moan as she bucked her hips forward with a sudden jolt of pleasure before hearing Josie yelp in surprise around her cock. The sound was almost comical but also that much more enjoyable. “Try and take a deep breath and take in as much as you can for me~” Weiss cooed as she stroked the side of Josie’s head and took a handful of her hair.

Josie reeled back and inhaled through her nose as she leaned down close and took Weiss’s cock into her mouth inch by inch. Stopping just shy of her throat, she pulled back and braced herself again, this time reaching lower as she listened to Weiss moan. The sound so soft like a winter’s breeze made her want to try to go even deeper. Pulling her head back further this time, she forced herself down deeper now.

Weiss gasped at the feeling of Josie’s tongue tracing along her shaft. Her lips gripping tight around her cock as her mouth sucked so passionately against her member. Every time she reeled back, Weiss felt Josie’s tongue trail up and then back down again. Weiss’s cock sinking deeper into Josie’s throat as she felt it press in around her member as she held it there for a moment longer. Doubling over, Weiss felt Josie’s throat close and clench around her cock as her face buried deeper and deeper into Weiss’s hips.

“That’s it, just a little further, oh god you’re doing so good!” Weiss said as she gripped onto the back of Josie’s head and pressed it further towards the base. It was when she felt Josie’s tongue begin to lap at her balls that Weiss finally realized just how deep she really was before allowing her to pull back for a quick gasp of air.

Though she only allowed her that singular moment of respite before forcing her head back down and silencing the surprised yelp with a cock shoving seamlessly into her throat.

“You’re not done yet~” Weiss teased and saw the way Josie’s eyes shined with brimming excitement at the orders given to her, especially at the way Weiss decided to wrap her legs around the back of Josie’s head and pull her in closer and force her cock deeper into her throat. “Mmm… keep going, that’s it just a little deeper, that’s a good girl~” Weiss cooed as she felt Josie’s lips close around the base of her cock as she pulled back and sucked and pulled back with her head before finally allowing Josie to come up for a full breath of air.

When her head reeled back, Josie gasped for air and wiped her mouth as she sat at the edge of the bed with her arms propping herself up. A confused look about her face. A girl so new to all these experiences would need some guidance, Weiss realized.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Josie’s neck, Weiss prompted her forward and pulled her hips so that Josie would straddle Weiss’s lap.

“Come here and sit just like this okay, did you like that?” Weiss asked as she pulled Josie in close. The girl was struck silent, no doubt struggling to find the words to say as she only nodded in response. “You’re very good at it too, but I think you’ll like this even more.” Weiss said as she pecked a kiss to Josie’s lips and another to her neck while she seized Josie’s ass in her hands and hoisted her shaft along her pussy before positioning the head just right to allow Josie to lower herself down onto Weiss’s cock.

Weiss felt herself inch deeper into Josie’s already taut pussy and stopped just short. Josie shaken and shivering as she gripped tight to Weiss’s shoulders to stabilize herself. No doubt it was easier to take Weiss cock between her lips than it was to take it between her legs. The walls of her pussy closing in around her member as she pulled herself up and began to work herself down the shaft inch by inch. Slowly but surly making progress with every thrust, helped along by the bucking of Weiss’s hips as she pulled Josie deeper.

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Weiss asked as she pulled Josie in close, wrapping an arm around her back as she lowered her lover onto the bed and pulled her sweater up and over her head. “Just lay down and let me take care of you.”

Josie nodded and mewled out in response. “S-so big~” She managed to say before lacing her fingers behind Weiss’s neck and spreading her legs wide as she felt Weiss begin to roll her hips into her.

Weiss’s soft hands closed in around Josie’s hips as she pulled her in close, her hips sliding in and out to a steady unheard beat. The warmth of her body closing in around Weiss’s cock and sending sparks of euphoria erupting through her core.

“How does it feel?” Weiss whispered as she took another handful of hair and yanked it back to expose Josie’s neck so that she could kiss and nip at the already bruised skin.

“It feels amazing, oh you feel amazing please don’t slowdown, please~” Josie pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Weiss’s back and dug her nails into the skin with every bite and nip Weiss made at her neck.

Not one to disappoint, Weiss increased her pace by a steady margin. Slow at first, a steady and rhythmic stride of her hips before she reeled back and slung forward with enough force to hear the clap of skin against skin. The sound only growing louder while Josie’s moans and cries of pleasure grew to try and drown out the constant hammering beat.

Swinging her hand back, Weiss slapped her palm against Josie’s full thigh with a resounding clap followed by a barking moan. The bite of Josie’s nails digging into Weiss’s back with every thrust, every slap, every motion bringing them closer to climax. The two tangled in a gordian knot neither sought to sever as Weiss’s fingernails dug deep into Josie’s hips to pull that much more leverage. The heiress’s kind and subdued demeanor giving way to a passionate beast that growled and groaned as Weiss sunk her teeth into the collar bone of her lover. It was only when she tasted copper that she pulled back only to feel Josie pull her hands away from Weiss’s back and cup her face.

The two regarded one another for a moment. Weiss in a moment of confusing in the heat of passion, Josie in a singular assured moment she’d never displayed before.

“I’m yours and I want to make sure everyone knows that.” Josie cooed as she pressed her lips to Weiss and tasted the flecks of blood on her teeth before burying Weiss’s face in her chest. Arching her back with the mind destroying sensation of having Weiss’s cock plunge deep inside of her with her lover’s lips teasing, sucking, biting her nipples and breasts.

All of this became too much for Weiss to bare already but that simple singular moment of assurance from the woman who would be her wife sent her reeling over the edge. Weiss felt her balls tighten and her climax spark as she came fully inside of her lover and buried her cock deep inside to force her to take every single arching rope of her cum.

Josie gasped at the feeling as she stretched and felt the cum fill inside of her as she fell slack and shut her eyes tight before falling away from Weiss’s grasp. When she finally fell to the bed, her heart hammered hard enough to ring in her ears while Weiss’s own chest heaved and throbbed with the might of her own beating heart.

Josie’s wife laid her head against her sternum and she ran her fingers through Weiss’s hair before giggling and sighing out.

“What’s so funny?” Weiss said as she shook her hips from side to side, her cock still buried up to the base inside of Josie.

“Mmm nothing, just wondering how were going to explain this to our kids when they ask us how we met.” Josie mused as she played with a lock of messy knotted hair atop Weiss’s head.

“One more round just to be sure then~” Weiss said and locked lips with Josie and pulled her in tight.


End file.
